Entities may utilize graphical images for any number of purposes. For instance, a company may have a button or other type of Graphic User Interface (GUI) or logo placed on their website, a sponsor's logo may be included in promotional materials, signage at an event may display logos or trademarks of exhibitors or attendees, etc. In many cases, the area in which the owner or operator of the media wants to display an image may be different from the size of the image furnished by the image provider. For example, a webpage may have a specific area laid out for a button, while the company that is to provide the image to serve as the button may not have one available with those dimensions.
In such cases, either the operator of the webpage must modify the page to accommodate the dimensions of the provided image, or the image provider must generate a new image that meets the dimensions required by the web layout. In the former case, it may be exceedingly difficult, or even impossible, to modify the layout of a web page to accommodate a differently sized image. In the latter case, it may require significant time and effort on the part of the image provider involving a laborious process of graphics designers interacting with a design program to create a new image of specific dimensions that has the proper proportions, look and feel for maintaining a desired impression on a user such as desirable with the use of trademarks having design elements. Often there are parameters such as height and width ratios, that cannot be exceeded, color ratios, relative spacing, fonts, or other parameters that are imposed to maintain a look and feel of a trademark or other design element. This is particularly so in instances where the image provider may be providing images to a large number of webpage operators, such as a payment network providing checkout buttons to millions of different websites for a payment method as one of many examples. Such a process may be even more cumbersome if the operator or a third party wants to incorporate additional subject matter into the image. In such cases, even if a preexisting image matches the dimensions, a new image must be created to incorporate this subject matter while maintaining proportionality, look and feel of individual design elements, further increasing the time and resources necessary to accommodate. Though the existing technology is adequate to allow for the designing process to proceed, it lacks the ability to assist the users in maintaining the proper proportionality, look and feel of the overall and individual design elements of a given graphical design.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to improve the current technology used in the process of the generation of images of varying dimensions.